video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Anaya Chodary
'Anaya Chodary '''is a member of the Templar Order. Formerly working as a hacker in London for Abstergo Industries, Anaya was promoted in 2016 and moved to the Aerie. She is also the lover of Simon Hathaway, a member of the Inner Sanctum of the Templar Order. Biography Early life At some point, Anaya Chodary was inducted into the Templar Order and came to work as a field agent for Abstergo Industries. Anaya later left the field and became a member of a team of ''White Hats ''working under Rodrigo Lima, ethical hackers searching for vulnerabilities in Abstergo network in order to improve its security. Anaya worked in the office of Abstergo in Paris before being assigned to London. While in Great Britain, Anaya met Simon Hathaway and the two Templars became romantically involved during one year. However, they later ended it because they didn't have time for each other due to their jobs. Despite their amicable break-up, Chodary was still in love with Hathaway. Reconnecting with Hathaway In October 2016, while they hadn't spoken for several months, she unexpectedly ran into Hathaway while he was talking with Victoria Bibeau. After meeting her former lover, Anaya decided that it was time for a change and applied for the post Director of Information Security in Montreal. After Abstergo Entertainment contacted her three days later, she met with Hathaway to let him know that she was potentially about to move to North America. Later while she was celebrating with her coworkers in a fancy restaurant after she got the job, the Templar witnessed a private meeting with Abstergo CEO Alan Rikkin and Bibeau. The next day, as she was lunching with her future replacement, Benjamin Clarke, in the Abstergo cafeteria, Anaya once again stumbled across Simon who was waiting for Bibeau and invited him to join them. After Bibeau joined them too, Anaya discreetly probed the Canadian on her meeting with Rikkin, telling her to try the ''Bella Cibo, but Bibeau acted as if she never had been to the restaurant. Some time later, pretending to want to eat fish and chips one last time before her departure, Anaya invited Simon to a pub in order to warn him about Bibeau's lie. She then told him how she spotted Bibeau meeting Rikkin, prompting Hathaway to reveal to her the nature of his work. That he was exploring the story of Jeanne d'Arc through the memories of his own ancestor, looking for clues on the Sword of Eden and how he planned to explore the genetic past of Templar bloodlines to find more Pieces of Eden and forgotten secrets about their Order and the Assassins. He also revealed that he had remarked strange things lately, people disappearing around him, replaced by strangers. Anaya then told him that she wanted to inspect his apartment where she quickly discovered surveillance equipment while continuing to play the act of two lovers hooking up. Later, after Simon confronted Bibeau about her lie, she revealed to him that Rikkin only sent her to keep an eye on him and to report any signs of instability. Trusting Bibeau, Simon then called Anaya with a burner phone to inform his friend about what he learned. He also asked her to hack the Animus server in order to discover if anyone tampered with the database and to make copies of his findings. Helping Simon The next day, Anaya contacted Hathaway to let him know that as he suspected the servers of the Animus Room were indeed compromised and set up a discreet meeting in the London subway. Once there, Chodary told Simon that the hack originated from her own office and that she suspected her new coworker Benjamin Clarke to be a mole of Rikkin. Later, after Hathaway and Bibeau discovered the hidden truth behind the "death" of Jeanne d'Arc in the Animus, the three of them met in Hyde Park. Decided to reveal to the Order the secrets that Rikkin was trying to prevent him from finding out, Simon asked for the help of his two fellow Templars. During the night, Hathaway and Bibeau downloaded the data from the servers while staying in contact with Anaya through earbuds. After Bibeau's departure and as Simon was stealing the Sword of Eden entrusted to him by Rikkin for his studies, Anaya informed him that armed men were coming to kill him from every stairwell. However, thanks to the memories of his ancestors, Gabriel Laxart, the Master Templar escaped the strike team by performing a Leap of Faith from the roof of the building. During the following days, Anaya continued to help Simon while he was on the run, sending him false ID and helping him to reach Rouen where he hoped to find the missing core of the Sword, the Heart. Ten days later, Simon revealed the wisdom of Jacques de Molay to his peers and was cleared by the Inner Sanctum despite Rikkin and his allies. After he discovered that Jeanne d'Arc survived and eventually found her way back to her lover Laxart, Hathaway called Anaya in the middle of the night, asking her to give their relationship a second chance and she accepted, telling him to come to her flat. At the Aerie Despite the fact that the job offer to become the new Director of Information Security for Abstergo Entertainment in Montreal was legit, Anaya eventually came back to work at the Aerie. There, Anaya worked as the technician assisting Dr. Bibeau in her work with a group of teenagers, recruited due to their bloodlines having multiple contacts with Pieces of Eden throughout history. Staying in vocal contact with them while they were in the Animus, the Templars goal was to determine which ones of their ancestors had been in contact with the artifacts during their lifetimes. First, Anaya assisted Grace Collins while the teenager relived the memories of the gold trader Masireh, her ancestor in West Africa. After discovering that Masireh was a dead end, Anaya moved to Sean Molloy, her voice guiding the young man while he explored the memories of his viking ancestor, the legendary Styrbjörn the Strong. Later, as Sean confirmed that Styrbjörn had indeed been in contact with a prong of the Trident of Eden, Anaya inexplicably fell silent before being replaced by the voice of Isaiah. Personality and characteristics Anaya has a cherry-red streak in her black hair and is dark skinned. Skills Anaya is an accomplished hacker and forger of IDs. She is also fluent in French. Appearances * Assassin's Creed: Heresy ''(first appearance) * ''Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants - Tomb of the Khan